


Worth Everything

by hobyblack



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Steve has always been particularly fond of his teammate Hawkeye, but when Clint suggests their relationship could be more than just friends will Steve be ready to take the plunge? (Written for Happy Steve Bingo 2019. Each of the first 17 chapters will fill a square with one bonus chapter at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will fill Square O:5 for Happy Steve Bingo which was "horoscope." Steve's horoscope is canon for sure, the rest were best guesses based off alleged birthdays or occasionally just one I thought would fit the bill. No offense intended about certain horoscope signs!

“Steve, when’s your birthday?” Peter asked. “Wanda and I need it to tell your fortune.”

“It’s not really fortune telling,” Wanda told her spider friend. “It’s more like... personality archetypes.”

Steve had no idea what his younger two friends were talking about, but he informed them. “My birthday is July 4th.”

“Really?” Peter asked. “Captain America was born on Independence Day? That’s so hardcore!”

“It’s pretty hardcore,” Clint agreed, looking up from his cereal box, which he was eating handfuls of dry cereal out of. Several of the Avengers were in the dining room eating breakfast. “My birthday is June 18th. So I’m a Cancer, too.” Clint winked at Steve.

“A _what?_” Steve asked.

Nat walked into the room. “It’s not as bad as it sounds,” she told him. “It’s a zodiac sign. There’s twelve different ones. Cancer is a crab. But it’s a pretty okay sign.”

“Does everyone know about these zodiac signs?” Steve asked.

“Not everyone,” Wanda said. “Most people know which one they are but not everyone believes it makes any difference. Cancer is a nice sign. Friendly and emotional. It’s a water sign. I’m a water sign, too. Pisces.”

“Scorpio,” Nat said. “The other water sign.”

“What kind of sign is Virgo?” Peter asked. “That’s the one I am.”

“Virgo is an earth sign,” Wanda said. “They’re pretty easy to get along with.”

“What’s the _worst_ sign then?” Steve asked, curious.

“Well... it’s hard to say really. But...” Wanda bit her lip. “Capricorns are most likely to be serial killers. But Geminis are notoriously two-faced. Some people don’t like Aries or Taurus and said they’re too stubborn.”

“Hah,” Clint said. “Tony is a Gemini.”

“Cancers are way better,” Steve said, pretending like he knew what he was talking about and wanting to fit in.

“Absolutely,” Clint said. “Team Cancer!” He high-fived Steve, who accepted it.

Steve smiled. “You know, I’d love to be on the team, but I think we might need a new name...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills square B1: Board Games my second square for Happy Steve Bingo!

“I’ve actually played this one before,” Steve said when Tony suggested they played Monopoly.

“I picked one that was _almost_ as old as you,” Tony said. “This came out in 1935.”

“It’s been awhile since I played. I don’t know if I remember how to play,” Steve admitted.

It ended up being Tony, Steve, and Clint playing Monopoly. Tony asked Rhodey to play but he refused based to one “what had happened last time.”

“What happened last time?” Steve asked Clint.

“Tony would rather we didn’t talk about it,” Clint said.

Steve thought nothing of it at the time, but about an hour into the board game he could see why Rhodey didn’t want to play with Tony.

Tony picked up a chance card. “Are you kidding me?”

“Oh, sorry, Tony!” Clint said gleefully. “Go directly to jail do not pass go, do not collect $200.”

“Fuck this!” Tony said.

“I thought you wanted to play Monopoly, Tony,” Steve said. He was doing fairly well. He hadn’t gone to jail and had a decent amount of properties, including three of the railroads and Park Place, the second most valuable property on the board other than Boardwalk which Clint had. He also seemed to have a lot more money than he started with, but he wasn't exactly sure he had gotten a hold of it...

“I did, but Clint always cheats!” Tony said.

“How did I cheat?” Clint asked innocently. “It’s not my fault you picked up a jail card. Anyway, it’s Steve’s turn.”

Steve rolled the dice and got six, which lead him to Boardwalk.

“Oh, too bad Steve. You’re going to have to pay Clint $50,” Tony said, looking smug that for once it wasn’t him losing.

“_Or_...” Clint said. “Would you like to buy my Boardwalk property for $1?”

“What the hell? That’s not fair!” Tony said. “Why would you do that?”

“Because, if Steve has _both_ Boardwalk and Park Place then he can start buying houses for them and charge mega rent.”

“But how does that help you?” Tony demanded.

“It doesn't, but it hurts you and that’s what makes it so fun!” Clint said.

“It’s not against the rules,” Steve said. “Here is your one dollar, Clint.”

“Us Cancers got to stick together,” Clint said. “You Geminis wouldn’t understand.”

“I think I really like Monopoly,” Steve said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Square O3: Personalized Handshake.

"Cancer Club?" Clint asked.

"No," Steve said.

"Team Cancer was a no..." Clint said. "You have any ideas?"

"Why do we need a name?" Steve asked, but he was kind of amused by the whole idea. Steve had always been fond of Clint, but they had been getting even closer recently. Clint had decided that he needed a friendship name because they had the same sign. Steve wasn't sure how he felt about being associated with the name Cancer, but he did like being associated with Clint.

"We just do, okay?" Clint said.

"Nat said that the animal for Cancer was a crab. What about something to do with that?" Steve suggested.

"The Crabs?" Clint said. "I thought we were trying to separate ourselves from the diseases thing."

"You're right..." Steve said. "How about the Crabby Crew?"

"Oh my God," Clint said.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea, never mind," Steve said, embarrassed.

"I love it!" Clint said. "We are so the Crabby Crew."

Steve smiled, he loved that Clint could get so enthusiastic about the little things. "Let's invent a handshake."

They came up with their own personalized handshake that involved a wink, a high-five, and several other weird hand movements, before announcing "Crabby Crew."

While they were practicing it, Rhodey walked in. "Man, Tony told me you teamed up against him at Monopoly but I didn't know you were getting this serious."

"We're best friends, not a monopoly team," Clint said.

"We can be both," Steve said.

"Oh, man," Rhodey said. "I really hope Tony doesn't recruit me to be on his Monopoly team to fight you guys. Dude gets petty at board games."

"True dat," Clint said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Square I3: Insecurity. As you may have already guessed most of the chapters are going to be quite short because I'm getting into a rhythm and they're easy for me to write this way. I think they still get the point across of Happy Steve!

“Clint, are you okay?” Steve asked. He wasn’t sure whether to say anything or not, but Clint had been in such a good mood earlier, and now he was staring off into nothing like an emo teenager.

“I’m fine,” Clint said. “It’s nothing.”

“I didn’t say it was something,” Steve said. “Which makes me believe that you’re being over-defensive and there actually is something.”

“Maybe,” Clint agreed. “Maybe.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Steve asked.

“No thank you,” Clint said politely.

“But we’re the Crabby Crew,” Steve interjected.

“Tony thinks I’m desperate,” Clint said.

Steve paused for a moment, wondering how that jump in the conversation had happened. “Why does Tony think you’re desperate.”

“It’s nothing,” Clint said again. “He just thinks the Crabby Crew is stupid and I’m just getting my hopes up.”

“Your hopes up? I’m sorry, I’m really not following,” Steve said. “Can you explain it to me more simply?”

“Well, you know how I have a crush on you?” Clint asked.

“Wait, what?” Steve asked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, so I have a crush on you,” Clint said. “Now you have that information. So Tony thinks I’m getting my hopes up that something might happen between you and me and that’s why he doesn’t like the Crabby Crew.”

“Oh,” Steve said, trying to mull over that information as well as he could. It was a lot to take in at once. “Does that mean you would want something to happen between us?”

“I don’t know,” Clint said, shrugging and pretending to be nonchalant about it.

“Because we could like… go on a date and see what happens?” Steve asked.

“Really?” Clint said, beaming. “Would you really want to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, sure. Tell Tony Crabby Crew is our ship name. That will piss him off,” Steve said.

Clint hugged Steve tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Square I1: Coffee Happy Pumpkin Spice Season everyone!

Since neither of them were very practiced at dating, Steve and Clint decided to do a stereotypical date thing and go for coffee.

They found a cute little coffee shop in Brooklyn. “You know,” Clint said. “It’s pumpkin spice season.”

“Pumpkin spice?” Steve asked. “What’s that?”

“It’s when in fall months they put coffee in everything. All kinds of coffee, there’s pumpkin spice doughnuts and pastries. The spice is just cinnamon and nutmeg and stuff,” Clint said.

“Sounds tasty,” Steve said. “What should we get?”

“What kind of coffee do you like?” Clint asked. “Iced Cappucino? Lattes? Or do you just like your coffee black?”

“Wait, are you telling me they have Pumpkin Spice Iced Caps?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Clint said, pointing at the chalkboard menu.

“I’ll have one of those,” Steve said.

“Me too,” Clint agreed. “And let’s get cookies!”

They ended up getting their pumpkin spice iced caps, a few different kinds of cookies, and some puffed wheat cake because all the little snacks they saw looked so good. They sat down next to each other on a love seat that was empty.

“Pumpkin spice is delicious,” Steve said. He had already drank almost half of his very large drink.

“Isn’t it?” Clint asked. “Is the date going okay?”

“Clint, I haven’t been on many dates in this decade, but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to ask that,” Steve joked. “It’s going great. Don’t worry.”

“Good,” Clint said. “Then I’m going to super casually put my arm around you.” He awkwardly put his arm around Steve’s shoulder and Steve leaned closer to him.

“Super casual,” Steve said, shoving cookies in his mouth.

“Hey, how about you save some cookies for me?” Clint asked.

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “I’ll buy more I’m going to need another pumpkin spiced iced cap in like two minutes anyway.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For square I3: Sitting on Someone’s Lap.

”So, how did your date go?” Natasha asked smiling.

It was later that evening after the coffee date and they were sitting on one of the couches in Avengers Tower. Or rather, Clint was sitting on the couch, but Steve was sitting on his lap kissing him. Steve almost jumped when she talked to them, not noticing that she had come in.

”Natasha, we’ve been making out in the dark, how do you think it went?” Clint asked.

”I’m guessing it went horribly,“ Natasha joked. “You know this place has bedrooms, right?”

”No, I live here but I don‘t know there are bedrooms,” Steve said.

“I’m teaching him sarcasm,” Clint said proudly.

”And some other things,” Natasha noted.

”So are you going to leave or are you just going to stand there are stare at us?” Clint asked.

”Maybe you should leave and take this somewhere more private?” Natasha suggested.

”You’re making everything awkward,” Clint mumbled. “We were just kissing.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve said, finally getting off of Clint’s lap. “We could go to my room if you want. And _just kiss_ or something.” He held his hand out and Clint took it.

”Alright, let’s go somewhere more private,” Clint agreed.

”Have fun, kids!” Natasha said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For square B2: Dancing in the Rain.

Steve's next date with Clint was in Central Park. They went for a nice evening walk.

"It's funny how some things are so different from before I was frozen, but some things stay just the same," he said. "This is how I remember Central Park."

"The idea was approved in 1853," Clint said. "That was even before *your* time."

There was a cool breeze, but otherwise it seemed like the weather was going to cooperate with them. When a slight rain started to drizzle, neither man was bothered by it and kept walking as if there were no rain at all.

"You know one thing that's different from my time?" Steve asked.

"I can think of a couple things," Clint said. "Which one were you referring to?"

"I can do this," Steve said grabbing Clint's hand and intertwining it with his as they walked. Steve's heart skipped a beat. He had never done anything like this. He had never held a man's hand in public and it felt liberating even if it was a little scary. Clint tended to make his heart beat faster than usual, but he kind of liked it.

The rain started to beat down harder. "We should have brought an umbrella," Clint noted.

"I don't mind the rain," Steve said. "We're Cancers, right? Water signs."

Clint laughed and started to humming a tune.

"I like that song," Steve said. "What is it."

"It's called Singin' in the Rain," Clint said.

"If it's called Singin' in the Rain then why are you just humming it?" Steve asked.

"You want me to sing?" Clint asked. "I'll warn you, I'm an awful singer."

"Do it," Steve said.

Clint took a moment, trying to remember all the words. "I'm singin' in the rain. I'm singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again..."

"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above,  
The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love,  
Let the stormy clouds chase everyone away from this place  
Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face."  
I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain..."

He grabbed Steve's hand and they started to dance. "I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain." They danced together as Clint sung the chorus again.

"As much fun as this is, and how *lovely* a singer you are," Steve said. "Maybe we should go inside. Find somewhere warm to hole up in."

"Good idea," Clint said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Square B4: Blankets.

By the time they got back to Avenger’s Tower, Clint and Steve were plenty wet from the rain. Clint shook the water off of him like he was a dog.

"You're going to catch a cold," Steve said. "We shouldn't have stayed out in the rain." They had gotten caught up with singing, dancing, and yes even kissing in the rain. Since Steve had been given the super serum he had become much less likely to get colds, but he worried about Clint.

"I'll be okay," Clint said. "How about we take our wet clothes off?" He smirked at his boyfriend.

Steve didn't catch on to his meaning right away. "Come to my room, I'll get you out of those wet clothes and into something warmer."

"Are you the something warmer?" Clint asked.

Steve laughed, a little nervously. "We could just take our wet clothes off and get warm under some blankets."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Clint said, more shy than he was a moment ago.

They went to Steve's room and stripped off their wet clothes, so that they were down to just underwear. Then Clint crawled under the blankets and into Steve's bed. Steve got an extra quilt and covered the top of the bed with it, kissing Clint on the forehead. Then he joined Clint in bed.

"Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" Steve asked.

"The little spoon," Clint said, and Steve wrapped his arms around Clint, holding him tight to his chest. "This is much warmer." Clint said, smiling contentedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started working on this chapter before November 1st. But then I had a lot of writer's block and was struggling with motivation. I'm trying to get back into writing more. I'm still hoping to finish this story, even though Happy Steve Bingo is over. This would have been for the Window Shopping square.

It was November 1st, the day after Halloween, which meant that there were bound to be Christmas displays up. Steve loved Christmas and suggested to Clint that they go window shopping and see all the new Christmas stuff.

Clint had agreed, not because he liked shopping or was a particular fan of Christmas, but he would mostly do anything Steve asked him to do. Especially anything that might make Steve smile.

They passed a store with beautiful silver Christmas trees in the windows, but they didn’t enter as it was a woman’s clothing store. The next store was more interesting, with Christmas lights and about a thousand different ornaments on display in the window, many of them various forms of ornaments for a Christmas tree, as well as stockings, ceramic trains, and figurine Santas.

Other displays were wrapped in garland, shiny glass balls hanging everywhere, and the ever-present fake snow (there was no real snow in New York City yet.) A couple of times a particular ornament caught Steve’s eye and Clint bought it for him.

“You don’t want anything for yourself?” Steve asked while they walked down the street as their shopping trip seemed to be drawing to a close.

That was when Clint saw something he had to have. He was looking into the window of a pet shop. There stood a Shih Tzu, giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. Clint pressed his hands to the window and smiled at the dog. In return, the puppy licked the other side of the glass and wagged its tail happily. Steve joined Clint by the window.

“Aw,” Clint said. “He’s so cute. Can we keep him?”

“Is he for sale?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, that’s why he’s in the pet store,” Clint said, pointing at a sign that said the dog was male, neutered, and vaccinated, along with the price.

“Do you really want a puppy?” Steve asked. When Clint nodded he said, “Let’s go inside.”

Half an hour later, they were the brand new owners of a scruffy little Shih Tzu. “Let’s call him Lucky,” Clint said.


End file.
